<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life in Hope’s Peak Academy (Danganronpa) (Non Despair AU) by BlueJayYO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538339">Life in Hope’s Peak Academy (Danganronpa) (Non Despair AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayYO/pseuds/BlueJayYO'>BlueJayYO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, a bit of smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:59:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayYO/pseuds/BlueJayYO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope’s Peak Academy is gonna be new for class-79, class-78 are original students, and class-77 are graduating this year. It’s going to be a big year for them, whenever it’s drama, romance, comedy, or one chasing the other in the halls and the Ultimate Hall Monitor had to stop them both. We’ll just see how the year goes through them!</p><p> </p><p>What if we gathered all 3 games in one setting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tomorrow Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime and Nagito stare at a sunset waiting for the first day begin as it's their last year.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a world where people have what's best for them, whether it's helpful, enjoyable, a talent is what it is. Talents are what shown who people really are, and how they interact with people with that talent. It's what everyone tells them 'Important People'. Although, those people are hard to find, since there are only a few of them at the time, mostly in Japan. In Japan is where one of the best High Schools, Hope's Peak Academy, is. This school allows people that have a talent to interact. To be apart in this school, you have to follow two rules: One is you have to be a high schooler, two is you have to be what you do best.</p><p>Tomorrow is the first day of Hope's Peak for class-79 so class-78 must try their best to help the new students get along in the school, As for class-77 it's their last year until college. 'We'll be missing our friends,' Hajime thought as he stared at the sunset, letting the breeze hit is face felt like warm Autumn.</p><p>Familiar footsteps approached behind him, he turned around seeing that familiar white hair, it was no one else's but Nagito's. "Hinata-Kun...enjoying the view I see huh?" Nagito smiled as he joined him, looking at a beautiful orange sight.</p><p>"Sigh, you know it. Starting tomorrow we're having a new routine with the new people, new ultimates." Hajime reminded as he adjust his tie.</p><p>Nagito chuckled, "Ah yes, I can't wait to see them telling me what their ultimates are! They must have great talents unlike mine as the ultimate lucky student.."</p><p>"Komaeda, we've talked about this."</p><p>"I know..."</p><p>Hajime cupped the white boy's cold hands while his eyes focused on Nagito's. "I don't want you to feel like you're below everyone else, and it breaks me if you still feel this way..So, please, don't call yourself useless again."</p><p>Nagito looked at him closely, looking for any signs of disappointment, anger, annoyed by chance? No, just all worried, he smiled for that.</p><p>"You're different, Hinata-Kun," he let go of his hands, "honestly, I expect better.." Nagito started to walk back to the school building. Hajime watched while his hands fell slowly after letting go of the other's hands. Before he can get back to the building, the white haired boy stop and looking to Hajime one more time, "But that...made my heart happy.". he added before continued walking away from his 'Future Husband'.</p><p>Nagito disappeared into the building while Hajime continued staring at the sunset until it slowly disappears as well before following the other into the building.</p><p>'Tomorrow will be an important day.' he reminded himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Class-77</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Class-77's reaction for the new students' arrival!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They thought class-79 would be more positive, well more likely to behave equally than the two other classes. How'd that turned out? Unfortunately the opposite. They expect them to be excited after all, and they were correct, since it was their first day in Hope's Peak, so they didn't worry, but they couldn't handle the thought that one person was cussing at the other as they said slurs to them, making the other aroused? It was awkward, but they'll get used to it at later times, especially when Taka, Ultimate Hall Monitor, has to stop them what it looks like every hour.</p><p>But before we can get to there, we'll just see how class-79 arrived. Apparently they we're supposed to arrive before Hope's Peak even started but they were delayed due to the bus having their tires pop by some potholes (fucking potholes ):&lt;) and so they would be arriving around 11-ish. class 77 and 78 weren't happy but didn't complain, they didn't do it after all.</p><p>They did made it though! Ibuki Mioda, Ultimate Musician, found out first. She was leaning on a wooden chair with her legs crossed on the desk, playing a quiet song on her guitar while looking at the window, eventually she spotted a luxurious vehicle arriving and immediately shouted, "Bus! Bus! Ibuki sees the bus arriving!!" She stood up almost falling.</p><p>"Bus?" Fuyuhiko said while also leaning on the chair. Peko sat near the Ultimate Yakuza, "The new classroom has arrived."</p><p>"Oh- they came early!-" Kazuichi added before looking out of the window, "Yeah- that's the bus I saw last night!" Sonia looked at the mechanic worriedly, "Ah, were you walking around the school building at night again, Soda?". Kaz waved his hands around, "Ah- no no Miss Sonia- I would never! I-I never refused your rules-"</p><p>"Silence, fool!" The Ultimate Breeder, Gundham Tanaka, demanded. The other eventually stopped rambling before looking at the other as well, "You would be telling the princess the 'truth' would you?! Instead you were stuttering and making up nonsense! My devas of destruction are disappointed in you!" Gundham snarled, letting out his hamsters which makes the Ultimate Mechanic sighed in guilt.</p><p>The Ultimate Gymnast Akane Owari stood out of her chair, "Oh hell yeah! I wanna race one of them whenever I got the chance!" "And as you 'race' them I'll make them all jealous of me!" Hiyoko added acting all top priority. Mahiru listened to her as she adjusts her camera "Ah, well, I would make them at least comfortable first before doing all the activities." She advised. "So why not greet them now, the entrance is only a few minutes away?" Teruteru stated.</p><p>"We can't. The teachers announced we wouldn't bother the new students until they are assigned." Chiaki remarked as she presses buttons on her gameboy, "And I'm pretty sure the other class knew that also."</p><p>"That's fine by me. As a princess I will let them be for now!" Sonia promised, "And by obeying Chiaki's words, I will make sure everyone follows her and the teachers' rules!". "As you should, Sonia San! For your help I'll guard the door incase if anyone tries to escape!" Nekomaru spoke before standing guard next to the door. "Ah yes! Thank you for your help, Nidai!" Sonia grinned.</p><p>"Oh! Ibuki knows how to entertain everyone!" Ibuki spoked before grabbing her guitar. She stood on her chair to grab everyone's attention. "Wait, Mioda san you'll-" "This song is requested by Ibuki Mioda playing 'I Squeezed the Baby But I'm Not Sure Who the Father is'!" Ibuki didn't let Mahiru finish as her hand swayed over the guitar's strings rapidly!</p><p>Class-78 heard loud music playing in the other room, Mondo was the first to spoke, "The hell is going on in there?" as he leaned on his chair. "I think Mioda is playing one of her songs again, as usual." Sayaka giggled awkwardly, knowing Ibuki's taste of music. The class continued what they're doing as they waited patiently for the new students.</p><p>A long wait was definitely long for them, but later one of the teachers finally announced that they are allowed to greet them in the gym. Horray! Immediately, class 77 and 78 entered the gym seeing such a colorful group (meaning colorful hair dye)! 2 of them greeted 1 other and they get to know each other a bit better!</p><p>Now it was time for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>